


sending off a comet

by kaci3PO



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He’s not used to feeling this undone by something as simple as a kiss.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Written for a prompt on Tumblr: "shooting star"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sending off a comet

“Do you think if I ran fast enough I could break free of Earth’s gravity and enter orbit?”

Cisco covers his face with his free hand and sighs. “Barry.”

“I’m serious,” Barry argues. “Theoretically anything moving at a high enough speed should be able to--”

“You would run out of oxygen before you even fully left the atmosphere. And that’s assuming the g forces didn’t crush your body under the pressure.”

“Well, yeah, but I just assumed you’d build something into the suit.”

“First of all, I would not help you fling yourself into orbit. I am not about that widower life. Secondly, by the time I added enough protection to the suit that you could feasibly survive in it, it would be so bulky it would border on impractical. It’d be more efficient at that point to just stick you in a shuttle.”

“Oh.” Barry makes a soft ‘hmm’ sound and strokes his thumb idly over Cisco’s, which is nice enough that Cisco feels compelled to scoot closer, pressing himself along Barry’s side. It’s really too cold for this, and if either of them had any sense they’d pack up and head back to the apartment, but the Lovejoy Comet won’t be seen by human beings for another eight _thousand_ years after tonight. As scientists, it feels important to see it off.

“I’m sure NASA could use you for a manned mission, though. See how your speed reacts in different gravities and all that. If you really want to go into space, they could make it happen.”

Barry turns his head to face Cisco instead of the open sky and bites his lip. “No,” Barry says thoughtfully. “The only people I want experimenting on me are you and Caitlin.”

“I’m honored,” Cisco says dryly.

Barry laughs and rolls over, throwing his leg over both of Cisco’s to effectively pin him down. He raises their joined hands above Cisco’s head, but Barry leaves the other where it is, so Cisco curls his fingers through Barry’s short hair and tugs Barry’s mouth down to meet his.

This is still new, still overwhelming and thrilling enough to make Cisco’s heart race almost as fast as Barry’s. He’s not used to feeling this undone by something as simple as a kiss. Even Barry’s hand warm in his is enough to make him feel giddy, so when they break apart he’s grinning so hard he feels like he might burst with it.

“I wouldn’t want to go on a real mission anyway,” Barry says after a moment. “That’s a long time to be away.”

“Is that Barry-speak for ‘you’d miss me’?” Cisco teases.

He expects Barry to joke back, to roll with the gentle ribbing and keep the mood light. He doesn’t expect Barry to kiss him again, softly, just once, and answer, “Yeah. I miss you here on Earth, I can’t imagine being away from you for years.”

He brushes back a lock of Cisco’s hair and presses his forehead to Cisco’s. “I’m kind of a clingy boyfriend. Sorry.”

Cisco snorts. “I hadn’t noticed, Mr. Big Spoon. You put off heat like a furnace, you know that?”

He thinks he actually sees Barry blush, so he adds, “I don’t mind. I’m saving a ton on my heating bill.”

Barry chuckles, happy and bright, and kisses him again, fiercely.

In the end, Cisco catches only a brief glimpse of the comet as it passes overhead; then he’s too busy laughing in the wind as Barry hurries them off home.

**Author's Note:**

> Science fail on my part because I completely blanked on the fact that a meteor and a comet aren't the same thing, but whatever I'll use any excuse to write Barry being a clingy boyfriend and Cisco being amused as hell but really into it, so.
> 
> Anyway. Prompts are open on my Tumblr, where I have the same username as here. Feel free to pick a number and give me a pairing.


End file.
